Brewdening Love/Chapter 2
Text Chapter 2 – Adem and Ev Erin: This is mi second chapter, and no reviews. WTF? AShut up you stupid sinnr bitch - YOUR PATHETIC NOT MI. Flaming mi as it is agenst Gods will, four peepole to hate is BAD. And if you do tyou not be aloud in Heathen. So NO FLAMING, CHOOSE LOVE. Anyway Edward is much <3 and so is you reedars. Thnx for reeding! also my carroter is named Joan in this not erin :3 xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Edward dint speak to me for the rest of the clarse and he nevur looked at me agen. I was abit sad but I new that God wood help me threw it. I prey to Him that at the end of class Edward will talk to me. But Edward dint, so i gessed I didn't prey loud enoug. It waz lunch tiem so I goed and sat buy miself and red the Bible (Erni: It can be a good reed smtimes). I watched as Edwood sat next to a groop of people that had the same looks as him. YOu know, all mystyrous and sex-ah. I wounded who they were I watched them, they dint ate anythink but wern't annarexic loking so i felt more curious, I wanned to go and talk to him agen. I new he would like me because I am hot and a Crhistian. So i walk over and sit next to him. He looks angry but I dint care. “Hi Iam Erin, I waz in Yore clarse this Mourning.” I say and they all star at me. They were all dressed in Abbacromby and Filtch clothes, the girls in briggt colours and the boys in not bright colours but not dark either except edward who was in a sexi dark brwn hoodie and blak jeans. I suddenly knew they were a familt and I coulnt believe how hot the hole family are. Rosalie and Alice, the only girls, were perfect and hot like the veronicas but not emo and slutty. (If it wasn’t agenst my religion to be homo, I would say they were sexah) Then there was Japper, who was too kute and made me fell so clam wen I looked at hymn and he look like Matt Thiessen. Emmett was bigger than eny bodybuilder I had ever seen befour and look like Jon Cooper from Skillet. But no one could compet with Edward. He was the Hottest by far and loocked like Joel Bruyere (,3<3<3,#<#!) “Why are you sitting here?” Edward asked all growly like. I smile at hymn becoz it seemd a good growl. “Because I want to get to now you, silly. My nam is Joan St. Sanctuary Louisa-Smithe. You're hot and i lik you a fuckload” I replied, fluckering my eyelids in a sexy wey. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said not happily. Edward dint look impressed but I new he wood liek me soon. He might of already aktuly. He smelled but then he hiden it with scowl and then they all looked at eachuher for like a minute akwardish like last year when my sis lied that she was gay to evryone and had to go to camp “C’mon, lets go.” He said to his family and they all left. I was left sitting at the table. I dint get why he dint want to now mi. I wandered if their was something wrong with me and thats why he dint like me. It was time to go to biology so I leave and go there. Edward was in Biology too. He was sutting buy himself at a table. I walk over in a sexah wey and sit next to him, winning at him. He looked mad at me, i dint no why but ten he didn't look too made anymore. I had been freindly the hole time an mabye it was werking. The teacher started to talk so I listened to him, Edward was still staring at me madly agin but fuck him he'll come arond becoz I love him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SOOOOOOOOOO HOW THAT?! betta I think i'm getting into this quit alot becoz twillielight is an orsum. I love Edward and the Krillians, even Jacob and them. Thankx for roding and plz review to tle me what you thank!!1111 <3<3<3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Characters *Joan *Edward *Rosalie *Alice *Jasper *Emmett Notes *This chapter is the first time Joan's name is revealed; however, she first intoduces herself as Erin, the author's name. Chapter 2